Crash Shot
A skill that fires an arrowhead, which senses enemies using the same principle as an Ice Mine. If the arrowhead detects nearby enemies when it pierces your target, it will detonate, splintering its fragments to hit other enemies. Remember to aim at enemies at the center of a crowd. If there are no other enemies around, the arrowhead will not detonate. Details * Attacks multiple enemies around the hit target after 1 second with additional splash damage. * Aiming speed is slower than Ranged Attack but faster than Magnum Shot. * When holding a bow, the user is slowed to a walk. ** This also applies to Elves. * When holding a Crossbow, the user is able to run freely until the skill has finished loading. After the skill loads, the user is stationary until the bolt is fired or until the skill is canceled. * Uses vertical bow shooting animation. * After using this skill your character will pull an arrow from his/her Quiver and toss an arrow up in the air in a stylish manner and will catch it when the splash effect occurs. ** This will happen regardless of whether you hit or miss. ** The enemy will be stunned until shortly after the splash effect occurs. ** You can use this time to prepare other skills, including another crash shot. * Targets hit by the splash will be stunned. * Targets hit by the splash will not aggro the user. * When the splash effect occurs, and if the primary target is not killed by the initial damage, it will receive a second cumulative damage from its surrounding enemies and be pushed back. ** The total percent of damage the initial target receives is (Targets Splashed) * (Rank Target Damage %) + 100%, and your damage can be calculated from observation by using 0.6*(Highest Splash Damage)*(Number of Targets Splashed) since the explosion damage is proportional to the splash damage through all the ranks. ** This will not occur if there are no enemies in range to receive the splash damage. * Crash Shot ignores the target's Protection when calculating critical rate. * Crash Shot takes the most AP of any skill in any version of Mabinogi. * As a Ranged ability, the effects are shunted by Natural Shield and the arrow can be dodged by Evasion. Summary Note: Target damage is the damage inflicted on the targeted monster while other monsters get splashed How to obtain the skill You must have Rank 9 or more Ranged Attack before you are able to get this skill. * You must first recieve the quest "Fragmentation attack" ** Talk to Aranwen. ** Talk to Dorren. ** Give Dorren 100 Unknown Ore Fragments. ** Talk to Lassar. ** Hunt 30 Laghodessas (includes sickle and spike). ** Talk to Lassar. Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1